The profusion of inexpensive digital cameras has enabled the creation of a much broader universe of digital image content. New market entrants are now able to bring image capture to environments and events for which such image capture was previously considered cost prohibitive or technically unfeasible. In the past few decades, cameras have become smaller and more robust, and therefore portable to environments where photography was previously considered to be extremely difficult due to either the harshness of the environment or the inconvenience of introducing the camera equipment form factor into the space where the camera was desired. Therefore, images may commonly include conditions such as extreme pose, lighting, and expression. Typical methods used to localize facial feature components in an image, such as standard active shape model (ASM), do not handle such conditions well.